I Must've Done Something Right
by Starikinzif
Summary: Ryou wakes up to go to another regular, boring school day at Domino High. But this all changes when a scruffy white haired boy comes to get his skateboard he left under the bench Ryou was sitting on. Tendershipping, BakuxRyou -Complete-
1. Kura's First Day

~I Must've Done Something Right~

A certain fluffy-haired teen rolled over in his bed, fluttering his chocolate brown eyes open. Yep, another day in Domino High. At least school was nearly over, so Ryou could spend time with his 'friends' over the summer. Sighing he pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his dark blue uniform off of the chair next to his bed.

"Buggah... well I guess I better get dressed." Ryou huffed, yanking off his hello kitty pj's, until he was down to his hot pink boxers decorated with white rabbits. Little did he know there was a certain someone watching this, thanks to the 'useless' gymnastics lessons his mother enrolled him in! Two crimson orbs were staring in at Ryou, framed by a matted, fluffy white mane. The boy watched Ryou almost hungrily, as he had been doing for the past few days.

Ryou turned around, he swore he saw a white bur in the window, but it was gone in an instant. 'Must've been a bird...' he thought, placing a delicate pale hand on the window.

x~x~x~x~x~x

When Ryou approached the school he was greeted by Joey and Tristan, "Heeey Ry! I see you're still draggin' that necklace around," Joey said, punching Ryou on the arm, "I bet your girlfriend would love that-"

Tristan cut Joey off short, "But he dosen't have one! I thought you told me he's gay!"

Joey grabbed Tristan by his dark blue shirt collar, "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET! I EVEN GAVE YOU A COOKIE FOR RA'S SAKE!"

Tristan smiled, "Ohya!" he said, scratching his head, "Ryou's straight and he's not a girly social outcast!"

Ryou frowned, and while Joey and Tristan were arguing he drifted away from them, until he found himself sitting on a bench outside of school. It was warm, it was summer, and Ryou didn't feel like going inside just yet. Besides, he was half an hour early! It wouldn't be open in the first place.

Suddenly Ryou heard noise underneath him, he bent down to look and he was greeted with an older-looking mirror image of himself, only with scruffier hair and repulsive-looking crimson eyes. Not that they weren't glorious and shiny, it's just that red eyes, and particularly the color red, reminded Ryou too much of evilness and his little 'incident' with his arm when Seto Kaiba decided to get high and carry around a knife all day, the gash took months to heal.

"Oh- sorry, I jus' left my skate board under here- I'm jus' gonna grab it 'kay?" The boy asked, dragging his well-loved skateboard out from under the bench Ryou was sitting on. Ryou's first instinct was to run, after all his mother did tell him not to talk to strangers, but this stranger was wearing a Domino High school uniform. But why? Ryou had never seen this guy before, and it was much too late to transfer.

"Um, may I ask why you're wearing that uniform?" Ryou asked the boy,

"The name's Bakura. I had to move here right away. My 'pa got a new job here, and I couldn't stay in my old school. I don't know why it's so damn important to my mom for me to come to school, so I was forced here. Hey kid, promise me you won't tell the teachers I brought my skateboard?" Bakura said, glaring down at Ryou.

"Oh, um, sure!" Ryou said, smiling at this new kid... Bakura? "Oh yes, um, Bakura? What grade are you in? I'm in grade 10! And the name's Ryou~" he said, holding out his hand.

"Heh, I'm in that one too, see ya 'round." Bakura said, ignoring Ryou's hand. Maybe this kid wasn't as nice as Ryou thought, but it was the first acual conversation he had with someone this year without getting insulted or bet up. "Bye!" yelled Ryou, waving his pale hand at the newcomer. He saw Bakura look back and flash him a peace sign. 'Ah, maybe this kid isn't half bad, I must see him later,' he thought.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Ryou gathered his books and sat down in a clean looking desk in the front of the class, ignoring the whispers and looks he was getting. People around him were gossiping about the new kid, raving about how smilaler he and Ryou looked.

"Ryou!" whispered Yugi, who was holding hands with a frightened Tea.

"Oh hi Yugi!" whispered Ryou, "What's up?"

Yugi leaned in closer, "There's a new kid, I hear he's bad. Apperently he failed two grades! Stay away from him, he'll hurt you. I don't know what kind of cruel monster would hurt a gay ball of fluff like-" he was silenced by Ryou's glare, "Ok, just remember to stay away from him, got it?"

Ryou watched in disgust as Yugi walked away with his obviously-soon-to-be-girlfriend. That was his second time being tormented about being 'different'. 'Different' as in he has a rainbow colored schoolbag, he wore his favorite hello-kitty pj's to Tristan's birthday sleepover with Yugi and Joey, and he's not interested in girls. Being 'different' didn't mean he fancied being in bed with people of the same gender.

About 15 minutes later Bakura walked in, his shoulders slumped and holes in his uniform knees, Ryou could just barely see blood-stained band-aids through the holes, he guessed Bakura fell while riding his skateboard. Bakura took a seat in the back of the class, right next to Malik Ishtar. Imediatly the Egyptian got up and started fiddling with Bakura's hair, "This is real?"

Bakura swatted Malik's hands away, "Yes."

Malik stuck his tounge out, "Meanie... I was only making sure it wasn't fake like Fluffy's head over there," he sneered, pointing to Ryou.

Bakura glared at Malik and looked down at his paper, where he scribbled a doodle of a twisted-looking cat. Ryou pittied him, everyone was so sterotypical towards him. He was... 'different'... just like Ryou. He smiled at this idea, it made him feel special.

Bakura stared blankly at the front of the class, he didn't give a shit about these 'exams' the teacher was talking about. His eyes drifted to Ryou, who was swiftly taking notes. He looked around, and he noticed a few eyes were on him. Mostly that girl Tea, he was pretty sure she must be in to older men. Perv. He turned his head away when she started lickng her lips, thank Ra he didn't have a girlfriend. He had lied to the kids in his old school, they all thought he had a slutty girlfriend who had moved away to Canada. Yeah right, the last thing Bakura could stand was girls. Maybe he'd die alone, he couldn't care less.

Suddenly 'Kura's train of thoughts were interupted by a ghostly white finger poking at his side, "Baku? Baaaku?"

Bakura grunted, "Yeah, what? And call me that again and you'll never see sunlight again-" he said, pausing to try and ignore the hurt in Ryou's precious brown eyes, "I don't like nicknames."

"Oh... okay... Well class is over, considering the fact you're the closest thing to a friend I may have in this horrid school would you like to study with me? We're going to the study hall, and we're allowed to group study!"

Bakura sighed, "Sure, I guess, it's better then getting lectures about sleeping during 'study time' from those damn teachers."

Ryou shivered, "That word..."

Bakura laughed, "Damn? Damn damn damn damn damn!"

Ryou coverd his ears, "Stop it! Let's go." he said as he grabbed Bakura's hand, his face flushed a deep red color.

"Calm down, Fluffy, following you is fine. It's not like I'll get lost." Bakura said, pulling away.

"But you don't know where the library is!" Ryou said playfully, making sure not to turn around as he grabbed Bakura's hand again. This time Bakura was 'forced' to not let go, Ryou was really persistant on keeping a hold on to his new friend's hand. Ryou had a phobia of getting lost.

x~x~x~x~x~x

As Bakura slid down the plain brick wall to sit on the floor Ryou looked down with him with his hands on his hips, "We're studying over here, it's far more cozy then this filthy library floor."

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Bakura said as he pulled himself off of the ground. In one day his uniform went from being perfect and new to a filthy, torn-up mess!

Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand again, Bakura sighing, and dragged him to a couch. "Ok, so how would you find the circumference of a cirlce?"

Bakura grumbled, "This is gonna be a long 2 hours..."

x~x~x~x~x~x

When the lunch bell rung almost everyone ran out of the library at once, except for Ryou. Bakura was nearly half way out the door when he noticed his Fluffy follower wasn't following, "Ry?"

Ryou smiled and waved from his spot on the couch, "Over here 'Kura! Missed me?"

"N-No! Just noticed you weren't following me, as usual, and you're the closest thing I have to a friend here so far- you just wait- so I was jus' making sure you didn't get trampled by those other 'lil brats you call your classmates, y'know, jus' in case you wouldn't be able to follow me. Without followers I'd be alone, not like I'm not already used to it..."

Ryou softly elbowed Bakura, "Come on, silly! As much as I'd love to hear all about the past 5 minutes I'm starved!" he said, grabbing Bakura's hand again.

"No."

"Please? Just until we reach the cafeteria?"

"What's with you and hands?"

"I like hands. Hands are nice. And holding hands means we'll never get seperated, so I won't have to worry about loosing you. Hold on tight!"

Bakura tried pulling away but Ryou's tight grip and angelicly soft hands almost lured him in... "Fine, but just let go before we enter. We'll look gay if we enter while holding hands, and I'm sure they'd bully you- us- twice as much if they thought we were gay."

"Y-yeah... that'd be pretty embarrassing... yep... let's go!"

x~x~x~x~x~x

Their hands seperated they entered the lunch room, "Oh Ra, I couldn't have guessed there were this many kids in this school." Bakura said, surverying the cafeteria for a decent place to sit. "Over here!" Ryou called as he ran ahead. His choice was a snuggly spot around the middle of the cafeteria table, 'snuggly' as in there were lots of people squished in there, while Bakura looked longingly at the dark, barren corner at the far side of the room. "How about over here, Ry? I'm not sure I'd... uh... fit in your spot!" he said, plopping himself down in the spot he had picked out.

"Ok! Oh, and Baku? Did you bring a lunch?"

"No, I ordered, why?"

"...you'll have to go up and get it, 'Ku."

"Oh, sure. Save that spot 'kay?"

"Sure!" said Ryou, placing his lunchbag on the bench like a preeschooler would do.

"Ry what are you doing?"

"Saving it. You said you needed to order, sooo..?"

Bakura shook his head, "Sure, Shadow. Don't blame me if someone steals our spot... and possibly your lunch."

Ryou shrugged, "Sure," and held his head down as he followed Bakura. He always seemed more nervous when he was with a large crowd of people, he opened up more when he was with Bakura.

x~x~x~x~x~x

After school Ryou waved cheerfully to Bakura, "Bye! Oh, and..." he said as he pulled Bakura into a tight hug, "Thank you, for being my friend. I could never ask for someone better!"

Bakura pryed the cuddly little teen from himself and shrugged, "Sure. Seeya." he said as he jumped on his skateboard. Ryou checked his pocket, oh snap! He almost forgot to get Bakura's number so he could stay up all night texting him, and possibly all morning. "Hey Bakura, wait!" he yelled, running after him and waving. But it was too late, since Bakura was in too much of a hurry to get to wherever he went after school. Ryou sighed, "Maybe tommorow."

* * *

><p>And that's it! YAAAY! There'll be more chapters, and in case you got confused at parts:<p>

"Blahblahblah" =talking

'Blahblahblah' =thinking

'Blahblahblah' (without the word 'thought' around it) =whatever it's called, like when someone makes bunny ears when they're saying a word or whatever

x~x~x~x~x~x =seperating scenes, ect.

And I'm trying not to make Bakura and Ryou too OOC, if I do then I give you guys permission to call the fanfiction police ^^

Bakura: I'M BAKURA, AND I LIKE TO TAKE LONG WALKS IN THE PARK AND I KISS MY GIRLFRIEND FULL ON THE LIPS EVERYDAY. GIGGIDY.

Me: *facepalm* Oh, and I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters, and there'll be no oc's in this fic... thank Go- Ra! Please review :3

Ryou: I'll give you a free Ryou plushie! COMPLETE WITH HELLO KITTY PYJAMAS!

~Star

**Note** I was half asleep when I wrote this so expect spelling errors OTL, trying to fix them though :3


	2. Nightmares

~I Must've Done Something Right~

Ryou woke up breathing heavily, he could've sworn he was falling. Tears formed in his bright eyes, falling down on his baby blue silk pyjamas. Yep, he needed a hug. "Bakuuu..." he whimpered, wiping the tears from his eyes. He didn't like nightmares, but he usually didn't have anyone to turn to for comfort. He didn't like confiding in his parents, he didn't have any siblings, friends... Excluding Bakura, but Ryou only knew him for a day.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Bakura rode past Ryou's house. He paused, looking up at the window. For the past few days he had been 'inspecting' Ryou, but today he decided to leave poor Ry alone, because if Ryou found out... Bakura shivered, he decided he was going to make it up to him by walking him to school.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Ryou's mother, a lady with long white hair, answered the door. "Oh? Who's this?"

"Bakura, and I was wondering if I could walk Ryou to school? It's not far away and it's nice out."

"Well it is Friday... so sure! Come in, he's probably in his room getting ready. Just knock. And by the way you can call me Kisara," she said, holding our her hand.

"Sure." Said 'Kura as he highfived her.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Naturally Bakura forgot all about kocking on Ryou's door, and he burst in-

"GET OUT!"

"Oh- Uh, sorry?"

"OUT!"

Bakura backed out of Ryou's room, blushing. Ryou had been changing out of his pale purple boxers at the time, and to make things worse Ryou wasn't the type to 'expose' himself. One reason why he never wore shorts in the summer. And he didn't swim either.

"Ok, you can come in now.." whimpered Ryou.

Baku opened the door slowly, and immediatly pulled Ryou into a close hug, "I'm so sorry bud, I promise I'll always knock, 'kay?"

Ryou hugged back, 'Well that was completely unexpected...' he thought. "So why are you in my room, Baku?"

Bakura winced at the nickname, but after his promise to himself to be nice to Ryou today he ignored it. "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me today?"

Ryou nodded, without wondering how Bakura could ever find out where he lived. "Ok~ Just let me put on my uniform..." he said, fiddling with his pink bathrobe. Bakura nodded and left the room.

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Ready!" said a smiling Ryou as he burst open his door, sending Bakura flying to the ground.

"You seem pretty ready..." said a puzzled Bakura, tilting his head, "How the he... heck did you get so strong?"

"Excitement! I guess I just have... lots of energy. That's it." said Ryou, holding out his hand to help Bakura up.

Bakura rolled his eyes and took Ryou's hand, for about the fifth time in two days, and pulled himself up, "Thanks-"

"Let's go!" said Ryou excitedly as he pulled Bakura along, "So how far away do you live?"

Bakura sighed, he didn't feel like having Ryou over every second of the day, and he also didn't want Ryou to meet his two new friends he met at the skate park. "Only up the street;"

"Can I come over after school? What number is it?" said Ryou as he opened his front door.

"Uh, maybe some other time... I have some other new... friends... coming over."

"It can be a slumber party!"

"What's that...?"

"When we all sleep over at the same house-"

"NO!" yelled Bakura, all he could think about was one of his friends ripping apart Ryou's clothes; Not a fun thought. "Ry, do you know how to ride a skateboard?" he said, placing his skateboard in front of Ryou.

"No... Could you teach me?"

"Sure, just get on like this;" said Bakura as he lifted the petite, fluffy haired teen up.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

"There!" said Bakura triumphantly as he put Ryou on the skateboard, he giggled at Ryou's look. He looked like he had never seen a skateboard before. "Now just hold onto my hand so I can pull you along," said Bakura as he held out his hand.

"N-no, t-too scared..." said Ryou, shaking his head.

"Fine," said Bakura taking back his hand, "What if I get on and you can hold onto my waist? I'll go slow."

"Sure! Don't we need helmets-"

"PFFT no! Why the fuc-"

"LALALALALALALA." said Ryou covering his ears.

"Oh... Why the fruitcakes would I need a helmet?"

"To stay safe!"

"Well I've never needed one and HOLY SHIIII- Shiz we're gonna be late! Don't wanna ruin your perfect record; Now hold on!" said Bakura as he jumped on his skateboard. Ryou grabbed onto his waist and off they went! Bakura was going faster then he promised, which left Ryou whimpering and squeezing his waist tighter. But they still made it to school on time!

"Ryou? You can go in, I'll just put this skateboard over here."

"Don't you need to lock it on, 'Kura?"

"Mmm, not really, if it gets stolen I'll just buy another one."

"Ok. See you when you get inside!" said Ryou as he skipped into the school.

x~x~x~x~x~x

When Ryou opened the door he was 'greeted' by laughing classmates.

"Riding in with your new boyfriend, I see!" said Joey, holding in his laughter.

"Awww! How romantic!" said Tea, holding Yugi's hand, "Aren't they just adorable?"

"Not really..." said Yugi, "A little disturbing if you ask me."

"Stop it! He's my friend and we walked to school together! And he just happened to have his skateboard and we were running late so that was the fastest way to get here!" said Ryou between sniffles.

"We'll just have to teach this gay kid a lesson. Right, Yugi?" growled Joey.

"Ok, sure, why not? I'll just watch you. Yeeah." said Yugi as he pulled Tea back against a wall.

"No... go away..." said Ryou as he covered his eyes, "...please..."

"Pssh, no, why would I do that?" said Joey before he punched Ryou in the ribs. "We don't like gay kids around this school, get a girlfriend."

"Stop it..." whispered Ryou, clenching his ribs.

Joey picked Ryou up by the shirt collar and punched him.

"S-stop..." whimpered Ryou as he wiped tears from his chocolate brown eyes.

"What's this? Ryou?" said Bakura as he barged into the school, "Did you do this to him, kid?" growled Bakura, glaring at Joey.

"No, he fell." said Joey as he whispered, "Guys run! That dude is two years older then us; And you know his reputation;"

Bakura smiled as he sent the younger kids running away, "Hey Ryou are you ok?"

"No..." whispered Ryou, he was splayed out on the floor with a black eye and a horribly large bruise on his ribs. His lip was bleeding, and his uniform had a small blood stain.

Bakura picked up the small boy, bridal style (smooth Bakura), and carried him to the nurses office, "Don't worry, you'll be ok."

x~x~x~x~x~x

The nurse, a young lady that appeared to be in her twenties with long red-brown hair, examined Ryou. "Take off your shirt." she said.

"Wh-What? Excuse me?" said Ryou, his mouth wide open.

"Shhh, she just wants to have a look at the spot where you got punched." whispered Bakura as he fiddled with Ryou's hair.

Ryou shook his head, "Ok, but make sure no one comes in."

Bakura smiled pervishly at the shirtless boy in front of him, before getting a stern look from the nurse. He squinted at the name tag, 'Serenity'. 'What a lame name,' thought Bakura, smirking.

"Ok, it's just a bruise. You'll be fine, but if you can't work then you have my permission to go home." said Serenity.

"Uh, maybe I can stay here!" said Ryou cheerfully as he flashed Bakura his irresitibly-adorable smile.

x~x~x~x~x~x

It had been a hard day for Bakura. He almost had to act like Ryou's bodyguard because the kids in their school would constantly tease Ryou, Bakura was worried he'd get beat up pretty bad. But now it was time to go home, and Bakura could finally hang out with his friends! One was a tall, tan, blonde-haired guy with deep purple eyes. The other was another tan person, except this guy had white hair.

Bakura waved goodbye to Ryou, who thankfully was getting picked up by his mother... who was it? Kisara? Bakura picked up his skateboard, which surprisingly wasn't stolen, and rode back to his house.

x~x~x~x~x~x

His parents had left earlier that morning to go on a weekend trip out to the next town over, Bakura couldn't remember why but he could care less. He was having Akefia and Mariku over all night to watch Saw and get drunk, and nothing could ruin that for him.

Later he heard a knock on the door, followed by a "WHY THE HELL WON'T HE OPEN THE DOOR?" Bakura rushed to open the door, "Hey guys-"

"HEEY BAKURA, you don't mind if we brought some drinks and a few cigs, riiight?" said a psycho-looking boy with tan skin and blonde hair.

"'Course! Just don't smoke inside or I'm dead. Ya got that, Mariku?"

"Yeah, whatevs, please tell me you have surround sound." said Mariku, crossing his arms.

"Why wouldn't I?" said Bakura as he playfully punched Mariku's arm.

"Very good... very good." said Akefia, the tan guy with shorter-then-Bakura's- white hair.

They all ran inside and plopped down on Baku's puffy leather couch.

"Turn it on!" demanded Mariku as he slammed his fist hard on Akefia's leg, 'Oh no,' thought Bakura, 'Is he already drunk?'

Mariku's eyes were blood-shot, and he seemed to be staring at nothing. He was smiling for no good reason; Yep, he was drunk. The last thing Bakura needed was for him to get even more drunk, but that didn't bother him. Akefia seemed fine, maybe he was planning to get drunk later.

x~x~x~x~x~x

When Akefia finally turned on the movie Bakura started to nod off. Sure, it was gorey, but all this 'do you want to play a game' crap was getting annoying. Mariku seemed to love it, he was smiling like a retard! Akefia fiddled with his lighter, Bakura knew he was dying to light a 'cig', but he was polite enough to not smoke inside.

x~x~x~x~x~x

When the movie was finally over Bakura was half-asleep, with his head resting on an extremely-drunk Mariku's shoulder. Akefia was already outside puffing, 'Addicted bitch...' thought Bakura.

"HeyyyyyBakura, y'wanna beer?" said Mariku, holding up his half-finished bottle.

"Sure." said Bakura, finishing it fast. After a while Akefia came back in, and they all started drinking.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Ryou woke up at about 3 in the morning, sobbing again. He couldn't take it! He kept waking up with these nightmares, so he decided to go see Bakura. He remembered that sometime today, maybe lunchtime, Baku mentioned that his parents weren't home 'till Sunday night, so Ryou decided to go find Bakura's house.

The small white-haired teen walked slowly down the stairs, being careful not to wake his parents. When he reached the front door he bolted down the road, looking for a house that looked like it would be Bakura's. About 5 minutes later he came across a house with a basketball net and Bakura's skateboard flung in the front. Perfect, Bakura's house!

Ryou ran up to the front door and knocked softly. No answer. He turned the door knob, it was open. "Bakuraa-" Ryou gasped. There were two other people with him, and they were all... drunk. One was on top of Bakura, unbuttoning his shirt, and another was passed out on the floor.

"BAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried Ryou, running over to push Akefia off of Bakura. "Bakura... you got youself drunk?" Ryou said as he sat down next to Bakura. No answer. 'Kura seemed to be staring off into space.

"OUT!" screamed Ryou, "OUTOUTOUT!"

Akefia smirked and picked up Ryou by his collar, "Thisss guy looksssfun, rigghtMarikuu?" Mariku was passed out, so 'Kefia kicked him. "WAKE UP DUMBASSSsss!" Akefia screamed before looking back to Ryou, "Ohhwell, guess he's all mine;"

"'KURAA!" screamed Ryou, kicking at 'Keffy, "KURAKURAKURA HELP!"

Bakura blinked, he was barely awake, not to mention on the verge of passing out, but he had jusssst enough conciousness to use his commen sense; "Ryou...?"

"Yeah Baku, it's Ryou, please tell your friend to put me doOOWN-"

Bakura shook his head in disbeleif, Akefia already had Ryou's pants off. Bakura got up and punched him, hard, right in his head. Akefia was down in an instant, joining his passed-out buddy.

Ryou sobbed and hugged Bakura, "Make them go..."

Bakura grabbed Mariku and threw him out the door, which Ryou forgot to close. Baku could care less if he had to throw them outside for the night, at least when they woke up they'd leave. Next he picked up a half-concious Akefia and threw him outside along with Mariku. That's when Bakura fainted.

"Not Baku too..." whispered Ryou through tears. He closed the front door, locked it, and dragged Bakura upstairs. Still in his boxers, Ryou layed Bakura in his bed and tucked him in tight. After that Ryou went downstairs to put his pyjama pants back on, 'I guess I'll have to stay here... I don't care how worried my parents get, I don't want Bakura to be here sick all day tommorow without a clue what happened. And I guess I should clean up, too. There's beer everywhere...' thought Ryou as he picked up an empty beer bottle.

x~x~x~x~x~x

When Ryou finished putting the last peice of furniture back into place he rushed upstairs and plopped down on Bakura's bed. He was still asleep, or was he fainted? Ryou listened for breathing, but it was very shallow. That wasn't good. Ryou climbed on top of Bakura, pressed his lips to Bakura's, and breathed his warm air into his lungs. Soon Bakura started coughing-

"R-Ryou? What are you- And why am I- And why are YOU-"

"I can explain, Bakura. You had your messy friends over, you all got drunk, I decided to come over because I couldn't sleep and I needed a hug, and then one of your friends... tried to... rape... me... and then you threw them out the door, literally, and then you fainted. I brought you up here, cleaned up, and when I came back up you were barely breathing so I did CPR."

"Oh... ok..." said Bakura dizzily, "Don't... feel... very well..."

"Oh, 'Kura... this must be the hangover part of being drunk... those bloody friends of yours are gonna pay for this... Here Kura," said Ryou, holding out his hand, "I'll take you to the washroom."

Bakura nodded drowzily and obediantly followed Ryou to the bathroom, where he leaned over the toilet.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Kura..." whispered Ryou, rubbing his friend's back comfortingly. This is what his mother used to do if he was sick, he always found it comforting.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2! Lol the whole time I wrote this I had to pee, so if there's any spelling mistakes or anything just let me know XD Naughty Kef Kef :0 And LOL I think this is a cliff hanger :DD YAAAY<p>

Please review and tell me what you think of it :3

Ryou: If you review you can have a free Bakura doll, it even talks! Lets see... *squeezes it*

Bakura doll: I LOVE MY FANGIRLS.

Ryou: *gasps* Even the doll is ooc! RUN!

~Star


	3. Scary Movies

~I Must've Done Something Right~

Ryou watched Bakura as he slept. To Ryou Bakura looked like a sleeping angel, he couldn't resist wiggling closer. In no time at all Ryou's nose was touching Bakura's, and he pressed his soft lips to Bakura's. He couldn't resist doing it again, the CPR wasn't enough.

"Ryou?" whispered Bakura with one eye open, "Could I have some water?"

"Shhh, no 'Kura, it might come right back up. You just rest, you're not well. That's the last time you drink, promise?"

"Yeah, sure..." whispered 'Kura, going to sleep again. Ryou sat up on Bakura's bed, removed the pillow he had been lying on all night, and lifted Bakura's head onto his lap.

"Ryou..."

"No, you just rest." Ryou said calmly, petting Bakura's white mess of hair. He could barely tell if he brushed it or not; That's it! Ryou leaned back to get the brush that Bakura barely used off of his night table, and Ryou started stroking his hair. Bakura didn't seem to mind, and it made Ryou giggle to see what Bakura looked like without bangs covering his face!

Bakura snuggled into Ryou's lap and looked up at him, "Thank you..."

"Shhh, no talking, just rest, and your welcome..." said Ryou as he leaned over to hug Bakura's head.

x~x~x~x~x~x

By the time Bakura was finally sound asleep Ryou lifted his friend's head off of his numb lap and laid down to rest beside him. Ryou wrapped his pale arms around Bakura's back, buring his face deep into Bakura's fluffy white hair. "I do love you my Baku..."

x~x~x~x~x~x

In the morning Bakura woke up to find Ryou sleeping with him. How did he get there? And why was Ryou holding him? Why was his hair so soft? Bakura shook Ryou, "Why are you in my bed?"

"You were drunk so I decided to take care of you. You don't remember?"

"No."

"Ok... Well downstairs is all cleaned up, and you should be over your hangover soon. Let's see... I came at 3 am, I cleaned 'till 4, I gave you CPR we were in the bathroom for quite a while... I think it was at 6... Then I helped you go to sleep until 9. Oh, and you woke up at about 10, but you went back to sleep right away. Now it's 12. So for about another 3 hours or so."

"Whoa, that was fast. So I have to stay in bed for a while?"

"Yeah, d'you have a computer?"

"Yep, my laptop's down in the kitchen."

The kitchen! Ryou hadn't thought about cleaning up in there, but considering the fact that Mariku and Akefia had only been in around the living room Ryou didn't really think they'd have any need to invade Bakura's kitchen. Unless they got hungry. Or wanted juice.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Ryou looked around Bakura's kitchen. Ah, the laptop. Ryou quickly turned it on and entered Bakura's password, which was on a stickynote next to the laptop. Silly Bakura! Ryou searched 'How to get rid of a hangover' on :

1. Painkillers

2. Sports drinks

3. Eat burnt toast

4. Eat bland food

5. Make a bacon sandwich-

'Perfect!' thought Ryou, he knew Bakura would love a bacon sandwich. Ryou only knew him for 3 days so far, but he already knew that Bakura wouldn't be the type that would eat bland food and burnt toast.

"Bacon sandwich... so I need bacon, bread, and...?" he said, scanning Bakura's pantry. "Ahh, bread, but where's the bacon? And where would someone even keep bacon?"

Ryou placed the bread on the counter and went to Bakura's fridge. Nope, no bacon. He looked in the freezer, still no bacon! So Ryou looked back in Bakura's pantry, where he found some 'bacon bits.'

"Ah! Bacon! But just bacon... 'bits'... and bread dosen't sound very appetizing. Think sandwiches, Ryou! Think think think! Hmm... peanut butter? No... lettuce? Yeah!" cheered Ryou triumphantly as he scanned Bakura's fridge. He couldn't find lettuce... but he did find a salad.

"Ok, so I guess it's a salad and bacon bit sandwich now, ehh?" Ryou said before giggling at his Canadian impression.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Ryou smiled down at his sandwich proudly, even though it didn't look very apetizing it was the first sandwich Ryou had ever bothered to make. "Chef Ryou to the rescue!" he said, placing his hands on his hips. "Time to get this to Baku... hope he likes it... maybe I could go to my house and see if we have a sports drink... or I could burn some toast..."

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Bakuraaa!" said Ryou as he held up his sandwich. "I made you a little something, said it helps!"

"Oh, thanks." grunted Bakura tiredly as he took the sandwich. It. Tasted. DELICIOUS. Bakura loved food that was 'different', and he was always up for trying new things. On top of that he wasn't a picky eater.

"I... luff... thish..." mumbled Bakura while he ate the sandwich, "I... cushint... ashk... foha... behur... sammish..."

Ryou giggled, "I know you love it, 'Kura! But maybe you could save your thanks for later, it's a liiitle bit hard to understand you Buddy!"

Bakura nodded and finished the sandwich almost in two bites, "HOW DID YOU GET SO SKILLED WITH SANDWICHES? I mean bacon things... with salad... and whatever's in salad... that's just AMAZING!"

Ryou smiled and tilted his head, "It was nothing! Now you rest up-"

"Fuck rest. I want to- Oh, um... oops?"

"EXCUSE ME BAKURA?" Ryou said sternly with his hands on his hips, "LANGUAGE IS MEAN. Do you even know what that means? It's disgusting! If you want to sleep with rest so much then... get some rest!"

"Uh, alrighty. Fruitcake rest then. I want to go out skateboarding today."

"No, Baku! You're still having a hangover, I'm pretty sure, is your head alright? Your tummy's ok now right?"

"Relax! I do have a headache but that hasn't stopped anyone from skateboarding before, and my stomach feels much better by now. If you're not going to let me out of my own house then could you at least sit down with me so I can ask you all about what I forget?"

"Sure," said Ryou as he layed down beside Bakura, "Well last night I decided to come over to your house at 3 in the morning because I knew your parents were out and I was having nightmares. I guessed which house was yours and when I opened the door Akefia was on top of you unbuttoning your shirt-"

"GAY BITCH!"

"SHHHH! So then I pushed him off you and then he decided that trying to rape you wasn't enough, so he picked me up and tore off my pants; Then when you seemed to gain a bit more conciousness you threw them both out the door... literally... and then you fainted. So then I brought you upstairs, cleaned up, took care of you, blobbity blah, and now we're here!"

"That's the last time I ever have them over. Why the hell did I invite them in the first place?"

Ryou winced at Baku's word, but he ignored it, "You said earlier that you were having your new friends from the skate park over, and when I was cleaning up I found a Saw DVD case."

"Ohh, alrighty. Now make me fall asleep again."

Ryou smiled and sat up on Bakura's bed so his back was leaning against the headboard and his legs were streatched out, "Ok, just put your head on my lap aaand..."

Bakura moaned as Ryou fiddled with his hair, he found it comforting. "Thanks... Fluffy..." he said sleepily, gazing up at Ryou through half closed eyes.

"Shhh, sleep tight my angel..."

x~x~x~x~x~x

When Bakura woke up for a second time Ryou was asleep sitting up with his hands still holding on to Bakura's hair.

"Ryou! Wake up! It's 4 o'clock so we can go do Saturday stuff now!"

"Saturday stuff? And no skate parks please, I'd like to keep my pants on."

"Pshh, I wouldn't bring you there after last night. Maybe we could hang out at the mall, and then when we're done loitering we can go see a late night movie!"

"Sounds great! I'll go ask my mom on the way; Maybe she could drop us off!"

"No no, Ryou I have a car. I'm not gonna freaking ask your 'mommy' if she can drop us off."

"Language! And 'Kura how old are you?"

Bakura blushed, "17, I... uh... failed a few times."

'I slept with a guy two years older then me?' thought Ryou as he blushed the deepest red color in blushing-history, "Oh, alrighty, but don't you think you're failing this year. Or next year. Or any year."

"Don't worry, Ry, I won't fail with you in my grade. Now let's go to the mall before it closes."

x~x~x~x~x~x

Bakura's car was a black 2006 Toyota Corolla, not Ryou's choice but still a pretty decent first car. Ryou sat in the front next to Bakura, smiling innocently, "Nice car, 'Kura! You sure you can drive?"

"Ryou I have a license, I'm old enough, and I've only got busted a few times for speeding;"

"'KURA YOU BROKE THE LAW?"

"It's not a big deal, and that was way back when I first got it." said Bakura as he started up his car.

"Hehehe, when I get my first car I want a Smart Car!"

Bakura laughed, typical Ryou! 'Kura's driving was ok, but not... great. He didn't pay attention to any signs, and occaisionally he'd almost drive through a red light, but other then that he was fine!

x~x~x~x~x~x

When they arrived at the mall it was around 5 o'clock, and their movie started at 6:30. Bakura told Ryou they were seeing some nature documentry movie, but what Bakura really had in mind was Scream 4.

As they approached the entrance there were people in baggy clothes smoking, so Ryou grabbed onto Bakura's arm for protection.

"You're just like having a girlfriend, y'know that right?"

"No? I just find those people scary."

Bakura shivered, he still regretted letting Akefia and Mariku come over.

x~x~x~x~x~x

After they shopped around for a bit it started getting closer to 6:30. They just went in and out of stores Ryou wanted to check out, while Bakura tried to look cool. But with Ryou hanging off his arm the whole time it was hard not to get weird looks from some people. But, Bakura ignored the looks, because friendship always came before what a total stranger's first impression of you is.

x~x~x~x~x~x

When it was 6:30 Bakura and Ryou had already bought their popcorn.

"Ryou? Where are you going? The movie's over here." said Bakura, trying to sound puzzled, as Ryou turned to go and find where the movie he was promised to go see was being played.

"But... you said we were seeing this-"

"No? Here," said Bakura, holding out his hand, "What if I let you hold my hand?"

"You have yourself a deal!" said Ryou excitedly, grasping on to Bakura's hand tightly. Ryou was so excited that Bakura offered his hand to him that he didn't notice the Scream 4 sign outside the door.

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Ah, can't wait for it to start! What movie is this, anyways?"

"Scream 4."

"EXCUSE ME-" but as soon as Ryou spoke the lights went out. "Shoot..." he whispered, grabbing on to Bakura's arm.

It was almost like Bakura planned for this to happen; If he tricked Ryou to go see a scary movie then:

1. Bakura would get to see a movie he would accually be interested in seeing.

2. Ryou would hate the movie and cuddle Bakura the whole time.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Near the middle of the movie Ryou was sobbing quietly into Bakura's strong shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok Ryou," whispered Bakura, remembering what Ryou would've said, "You'll be ok buddy... here..."

Ryou's tears slowed down when Bakura wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes, like he had been doing during most of the movie, and buried his red face into Bakura's chest.

x~x~x~x~x~x

When the movie was over Bakura was asleep, and Ryou was staring at the movie screen blankly.

"Bakura, wake up!" said Ryou, shaking his sleeping Bakura.

"Hm, wha'?" said Bakura, yawning, "Oh, it's over. Did'ya like it?"

"No."

"It wasn't too bad!"

Ryou thought back, remembering his snuggle time with Bakura, "Oh, well... I guess you're right. It wasn't all that bad."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3! Hehehe, I like this one 3 Ryou likes his snugglies :0 And silly Ryou, if I were you and I just watched a scary movie with Bakura I wouldn't be acting like that, Guuurl!<p>

Ryou: Please review! Oh, and if you do I'll give you a copy of Scream 4 on DVD so you can experience what I was forced to go through in this fanfic, MWAHAHAHA

Bakura: *facepalm* Now Ry's getting OOC, isn't he the quiet one?

Me: *slaps Bakura* NO SILLY I made him like that for a reason! Sure he's shy on the tv series, but he feels he can be himself around you; D'AWWWW! And I don't own anything, I didn't create movies or Yugioh or hangovers!

~Star


	4. Flirt With Me

~I Must've Done Something Right~

When Ryou and Bakura got back to Bakura's house Ryou decided to call his mom.

"Hello?" said Ryou guiltily.

"WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?" screamed Kisara worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine mom. I spent the night at Bakura's."

"Why?"

"I... I had a nightmare, and Bakura only lives down the street, and... he was sick, so I stayed to help him get better."

"Oh, alright. NEVER run off without telling me though."

"Sure... and I was wondering if I could sleep over again tonight?"

"Is it ok with his parents?"

Ryou looked at Bakura and covered the speaker with his hand, "Baku my mom wants to talk to your parents."

Bakura leaned in closer to Ryou and whispered, "Tell her they're at the store."

Ryou took his hand off the speaker, "They're at the store. But they said it's ok."

"Oh... ok. I guess you can. Just come home to get your things."

Ryou looked at Bakura excitedly, "YAY OK!"

"Have fun, bye Ry-"

Ryou hung up the phone, "'Kura? Could you walk with me to my house?"

Bakura nodded, "Sure."

x~x~x~x~x~x

When they got outside Ryou grabbed on to Bakura's arm, much like he was doing at the mall.

"Hey hey! Why so scared?" said a blushing Bakura.

"I-I'm not scared, I guess... holding on to your arm makes me feel safe." Ryou said quietly as he looked up into Bakura's crimson eyes.

Bakura smiled, he didn't know how someone could feel safe around him but he liked the feeling.

x~x~x~x~x~x

When they got to Ryou's house Ryou opened the door and switched from Bakura's arm to his hand.

"C'mon, Bakura! Come see my room~"

"Sure, sure." said Bakura flatly as he let Ryou drag him to his room.

"'Kay, in here..." said Ryou as he led Bakura into his... pink... room.

"Ryou... why is your room pink?"

"Well... uh," Ryou blushed and looked down, "My parents thought I was going to be a girl, but apperently the doctor was wrong. I liked it so they never changed it."

Bakura looked around the familier room, and then to Ryou's hot pink boxers that were thrown on the floor. He blushed and looked away.

"Hehehe, are you blushing, 'Kura?" said Ryou happily as he grabbed both of Bakura's hands.

Bakura looked down at Ryou, into his dark eyes, "Flirt with me..."

x~x~x~x~x~x

When they got to Bakura's house Ryou felt... awkward. He had never been around a guy that... liked him... before.

"Ry, d'you want to watch another movie?"

"No, 'Kura. I'm still scared from the last one. But... maybe we can play with that X-Box 360?"

Bakura looked shocked! Ryou wanted to play video games? Bakura petted Ryou's fluffy hair, "Sure, just keep in mind that I don't have any games rated anything under M."

Ryou stared off in to space, 'Ok... so M must mean mild! Yay 'Kura!' he thought happily.

Bakura elbowed Ryou, "Ry? You ok? You're staring at me..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Ryou stated as he sat down, "So how do I play this?"

Bakura handed Ryou a remote, "So you press A to jump, B to crouch, X is to reload, and Y is to switch your gun. Oh, and use the left... thumbstick... thing... to move around."

"Wait, guns?" whimpered Ryou, "Killing is so scary and unfortunate... why-"

"Ryou! Are you even playing? You just died!" said Bakura as he stared at the screen, sticking his tounge out to concentrate.

"Oh, ok..." Ryou said quietly, trying not to disturb Bakura when he was in 'video game mode'.

Surprisingly Ryou wasn't half bad at the game, and Bakura found out that when Ryou really concentrates on something he sucked his thumb. 'Kura felt proud, especially since Black Ops was rated M for blood, gore, strong language, and intense violence. He could've turned off the blood, but that would ruin Bakura's fun.

"Bakura! Don't kill him! He looked British!"

"But I'm supposed to?"

"He could've been my long-lost cousin!"

"But he's only a virtual guy? And since when were you from England?"

"I never told you? I came here from England, that's where my accent comes from."

Bakura blushed, when he thought about it Ryou's voice was accually very... cute. He never really noticed it before. He felt strange, like he wanted to be close to him. He was too adorable to resist. Bakura moved over so he was directly beside Ryou.

"Oh! Hello Bakura," Ryou piped in, "This game is really nice-"

"Ryou I'm getting tired, can we get ready for bed now?"

"But it's only 10:30!"

"We can talk and watch tv in bed."

"Oh alrightyYYY- Bakura what are you doing?"

"Getting ready." Bakura said, pulling off his shirt.

Ryou looked away, Bakura was ripped.

"What, Ryou? If you don't want to change here then you could always go in the bathroom."

Chyeah, the bathroom that still smelled like Bakura's sickness, no way! Ryou took off his shirt too, revealing his pale skin. He didn't notice Bakura staring at him. Then Ryou took out his pyjamas- this time they were hot pink and black Hello Kitty's- and put on the top. When Ryou looked over at Bakura he was still shirtless, but with horizantal navy and white striped pyjama pants.

"Bakura, where's your shirt?"

"It's summer! It's way too warm to wear a shirt."

'Greeeat...' Ryou thought, 'Now I have to sleep with an extremely-hot shirtless guy.'

Ryou took off his jeans, "Hey Bakura could you turn away? I need to change my boxers."

Bakura looked disapointed, "Oh, yeah sure." he grumbled, turning away.

x~x~x~x~x~x

When Ryou finished changing he snuggled up next to Bakura,who was lying in his bed.

"Where are you from?" questioned Ryou.

"Oh, I'm from England too. But I've never lived there for long..."

"Why?"

"My parents... died... in an accident... They were coming back from a party, it was wet, dark... I was at my babysitter's house at the time. I think I was 6. After that I got assigned to foster parents, I hate their guts. My accent faded, they move too often, and they don't really care about me. Yeah, they want me in school, but they think if I get a great job when I grow up that they're going to benefit from it. Reason why I failed two grades."

Ryou put his hands on Bakura's shoulders comfortingly, his head resting close to Bakura's.

"Oh, Bakura..." whispered Ryou affectionatly, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok, Ryou. I'm fine." he said, stroking Ryou's hair.

Suddenly they heard knocking. 'What a way to ruin our moment...' thought Bakura, "Ry, I'm gonna see who that is." said Bakura as her got out of bed.

"Bakuraaaa..." whimpered Ryou, holding out his hand, "Don't go... Whoever's rude enough to interupt you this late can wait until morning..."

"Ry I'll be back up in two seconds."

"'Kay..."

x~x~x~x~x~x

When Bakura answered the door a dark, white haired teen walked in.

"Bakura I left Saw at your house-"

"GET OUT."

Ryou top-toed down the stairs, being careful not to draw anyone's attention, and eased in right next to Bakura.

"Oh look, here comes my snack-" said Akefia, grinning.

Bakura pushed Akefia outside, "Wait outside and I'll give you your damn movie."

Ryou held on to Bakura's arm tightly as Bakura went to get the DVD that Ryou had layed on the tablet the night before.

Bakura opened his door and flicked the DVD case at Akefia's head, "Good night bitch."

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter 4 ^^ Hope you like it, and btw this miiiight get updated again today. And also btw I'm coming up with all of this as I go along XDD And yaaay for short chapters |D<p>

Ryou: Star dosen't own Yugioh, blobbity blah, and if you review I'll give you a free X-Box 360 and Black Ops, that game kicks so much... bums.

~Star

**NOTE** Plz tell me if I made any apelling mistakes, but I'll revise it eventually ^^ (still revising chapter 3, OTL)


	5. Ending

~I Must've Done Something Right~

Ryou stared out from his window, it was about a week since he had slept over to Bakura's. That night he slept soundly, and in the morning Bakura took him out for breakfeast. When Bakura's parents came home Bakura had to explain that Ryou slept over, then Ryou was sent home.

"Bakura..." he sighed, he hadn't seen Bakura since that day... "Is he alright...?"

x~x~x~x~x~x

Bakura was in his bed, he wasn't able to go to school for the past week because he was sick. But he wasn't just... sick... he did have a cough, but he was also emotionally bothered. Being around Ryou always made him feel different, maybe a little... warmer... and he didn't want this warmth to be what he thought it could be. Could he really...? He'd be picked on pretty badly if he was feeling... that... towards his little Ryou.

'Maybe I could call him..." thought Bakura while staring at his little red cellphone.

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Hello?" squeaked Ryou, "Bakura is this you?"

"Yeah, it is," said Bakura through the phone just before coughing, "I have a pretty bad cough so I had an excuse not to go to school. Soo, you wanna hang?"

"Oh... but I'll catch what you have."

"It's almost gone, and no one's caught it yet. Please!"

Ryou giggled, "If you're that intent on going! So where?"

"Uh, maybe your house?"

Ryou sucked his thumb nervously, he wasn't sure what Kisara would think of someone with a cough visiting. "Yeah, ssssuure! It's perfect with Mom-"

"'Kay that's great I'll walk down now!"

Ryou hung up the phone quickly, he hoped Bakura didn't look too sickly. Soon enough Bakura showed up, pale as ever with his black button-up jacket.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled as he pulled Ryou in for a hug, "Haven't seen you in ages;"

"Oh, uh, Bakuraaa, hello!" said Ryou timidly while trying to hide his blushed cheeks, "Haven't seen you in a while too..."

Bakura pulled away from Ryou and walked in, where he suddenly and silently got dragged up to Ryou's room.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Bakura stared down at his toes, "Sooo, wha' d'you wanna do?"

Ryou giggled, "Well what is there to do?"

Bakura looked around, until his eyes layed on Ryou's sketchbook. "Hey, you draw?" he questioned, picking up the small sketchbook.

"Heh... yeah... but can you please not look in it-"

'Kura flipped through it's pages quickly, finding pictures of animals and some familier looking people, until he got to the back- "Who's that?"

"N-no one! Please give it back Baku!"

Bakura squinted, the figure appeared to look a lot like Ryou, the eyes were large... it had stubby legs... it was blushin- And it had wild hair? Baku held it up to his face, yep, it had Bakura hair!

"Ryou I never knew you could draw me so acurate! The eyes are so realistic, and the neck!"

"Stop it!"

"The head looks like a bowling ball trying to balance on a stick-"

Ryou looked away and wiped his eyes, "Please give it back!"

"-Ryou? You're not crying are you?"

"...Maybe..." sniffed Ryou.

"Oh... well... the hair's pretty acurate! And... I think I have that shirt... very nice! Yep!" said Bakura as he tried his best to smile, "And the eyebrows! Very fine detail if I do say so myself..."

Ryou looked up at his friends, "You really think so?"

"I know so!" said Bakura as he reached out to rub Ryou's back, "Here..."

"Bakura what are you-"

Bakura pulled Ryou in for a back hug, while he fiddled with Ryou's hair, "You like this?"

Ryou groaned, he didn't like surprises... "A little..."

Bakura pulled away and gently pushed Ryou onto his bed, so Bakura was on top of him. "Now?"

"...A little more then before..."

Bakura places his hands on Ryou's shoulders and pulled his face in close enough so that their noses were touching, "How about now?"

Ryou half closed his eyes, he had never felt so relaxed in his life. At least he thought so. "...Maaaybe a bit more..."

Bakura touched his lips to Ryou's, "Now..?" he whispered,

Ryou closed his eyes, "I could be enjoying this more then I am..."

Bakura cupped Ryou's cheeks and pulled him in for a longer kiss, searching his new lover's mouth with his tounge, "Mmm.. now..?"

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's back, "Yesss..." he whispered, nuzzling Bakura's nose.

"I love you my Ryou..."

x~x~x~x~x~x

YAY it ended :DD A cheesy ending for a cheesy story :3c And can't wait to start on my idea for a new fic, yaaay :D I don't own anything in this story except for the fact I wrote it all, lololol. And I listened to the portal 2 ending for this chapter :3

Ryou: Thanks for reading! *holds up his Bakura plushie*

Me: If you accually liked this then check my profile for new fics, kthx :)


End file.
